Refrain
by adddiii
Summary: Clementine had her fair share of experiences with people, her only priority is to see that Aj grows up safe. She had no choice but to head up north. A girl is in trouble, can her conscience bear the guilt of not helping out or will she endanger her and Aj's safety? No beta, don't own & don't sue. R&R.


No beta. Don't own. Don't sue.

Prelude.

I. The Oscine Bird

II. Judging Trees

If one word could sum up what Clementine feel for the girl, it would be pity. She watched from afar as the figure stumbled, dazed on the sidewalk. Attracting walkers with each step, the girl covered with dirt backed away. Clementine knew that the poor girl wont last that long.

Scouting for a safe place she ended up in rural area, her mind was set for the little tree house she saw from afar.

'That will do for the night Aj' She told the babe, sleeping tucked in her chest. Then she saw the girl, Clementine thought it was a walker at first until it fell down clutching its head. The girl whimpered attracting the undead in the process.

'As long as were covered in walker guts we will be safe' she thought to herself but as time passed by the odour wore off, leaving nothing but grime and soon the undead would chase them. They should find a place, scavenge some food and stay for the night.

Tucking Aj making sure the baby is safe, she began to walk slowly. If the girl gets eaten, she and Aj could run for the tree which was behind the house. If they could survive the girl's sacrifice would not be in vain. Truth be told she can do nothing to help the girl unless she jeopardize Aj's safety.

'You can help out, your covered in guts' her conscience told her. 'Grimes' she corrected 'I can't risk it, I am the only one Aj got'

'We're on our own, she's on our own' like a mantra Clementine said over and over.

Three walkers advancing on the girl. Clementine gets ready to sprint. Ready for the scream.

How wrong was she when the girl picks up the nearby shovel and planted it to the rotter's skull. Kicked the other one smashed its head with her boot. The last one was about to grab her when Clementine kicked its knee and planted her hammer on it's head.

"Come with me" Clementine motioned for the girl to follow her.

"Hurry up" she yelled as the girl looks at her dumbstruck and motioned for her to hurry up.

'This is a bad idea and you know it Clementine' she concentrated on climbing placing Aj on a Jansport bag she improvised as a baby carrier whenever her arms are tired.

Dumb it was that she let the girl first on the rope but that was before she felt the pull above. The girl was panting once she hauled Clementine up on the tree house.

"Thanks" Clementine surveyed the shabby interior of the tree house, like she said good for the night. Then she looked at the girl, can't be forever refering to her as 'the girl'.

"Thanks for pulling me up, my name is Clementine by the way and this is Aj. What's yours?"

The girl looked at her, squinted attempted to talk but no words would come out from her mouth. A clear sign of speech impediment. On her school there were handicapped children her age, they would sometimes merge and be able to play clap tap with Gina, a deaf and a mute. So was the girl.

Clementine for the first time really looked at the girl. Clementine is twelve and she was somewhat older than her by four to seven years. The girl looked worned out, scars were present on her face, her whole body was covered in dirt. The girl was definitely blonde or dirty blonde if they ever wash it to find out. Dirt caked on the scalp of her head or was it blood. Well she and Aj haven't touched any water except for drinking to be fair.

'Is she dying from a blow to the head, and you helped her up here' 'No she helped me up here'

"Ughh" she let out a frustrated sigh. She carried Aj and sat clutching her hammer behind. For in case she turns. She decided she would call her Gina.

Gina sat across clutching her head as if in pain.

Clementine secured her hammer in hand. Gina looks frail and if she turns Clementine could just kick her out or plant the hammer in her head.

'I told you it was a bad idea'

"Ughh" she groaned. She picked up Aj and rummaged though their bag. A thin pink blanket was there and she folded it up for Aj to lay down. She better prepare Aj's food.

The water is scarce and she just managed to grab little on their journey. The formula is running out and she does not know what to do. If this continues Aj will. No she won't let it. First things first would be scavenging for baby food and formula.

Her stomach growled. She needs food too. She placed the bottle on Aj's mouth and the babe latched on it.

Clementine changed the baby's diaper. She will also run out of that too. Five months have passed and she had kept him alive. Aj was not skinny nor plump. He survives on expired baby food and formula. He deserves better and tomorrow she would make sure he gets enough sustenance. He can turn over now, she knows months will pass and he will be able to crawl, someday walk, someday talk and someday run. She cradled the baby and sat in the corner. Sometimes she thinks Aj knows the world has gone, he just sleeps quietly and rarely cry.

Clementine turned her head at her companion. Gina was still clutching her head, she was obviously in a lot of pain.

Aj's suction, Gina's whimper and the horde's groan are her lullaby. She grabbed her gun and kept an eye out for Gina.

'This is gonna be a long night.'

I. The Oscine Bird.

Clementine was woken up by the rays of the sun hitting her face. The first thing she did was look for Aj who was snuggly asleep in her arms. Gina was leaning on the wall, the only indication that she was alive was the steady rise of her chest.

Gina didn't turn and survived the night. What a luck.

She peeked down and made sure nothing is around. The horde went pass and she was thankful nothing was left. Gina stirred.

"It is clear. We will go down, okay?" she made sure every syllable is understood with action ofcourse. Clementine felt satisfaction as Gina bobbed her head up and down.

Clementine kept all her things and fed Aj one last time.

Gina got down first and then Clementine with Aj. Truth be told it was easier to go down than to go up.

Clementine noticed that for once there is no indication of pain from Gina's face.

'Maybe she slept it off'

Maybe. One clear sweep and she decided its time to find something to eat. Gina tapped her shoulder pointing at a nearby shrubbery. Wild berries in the morning sounds good.

"Uhm wait" Clementine stopped Gina.

"Are you deaf?" She said out loud hoping no rotter would hear.

Gina looked up then motioned in her hand. Her index finger and thumb inches apart. A little, Gina says. Their first real conversation.

"Can you talk?" Gina then looked at her hard. Clementine feels she was about to speak but no words would come out of her mouth. Instead of words throaty and nasal noises came out. After the struggle, Gina shook her head.

"Can I call you Gina for the meantime?" She said out loud. It took a few seconds as if she was in thought then Gina nodded.

'Things we need: Baby food / formula, diaper, Gina and her food then pen and paper' she mentally noted. Couldn't risk the noise of talking.

.

It was a harvest. Wild blueberries. Aside from what she ate, she got two handfuls. Gina helped adding up her harvest. It was a good morning. They would be able to get supplies with food on their bellies. She can think and work better.

First plan of action would be to find a nearby store. Judging from the road, the town should be up north. So, they headed up north.

They walked for hours and Clementine started to crush the berries and feed some to Aj. He would need some diapers soon, Clementine knows sometimes fruits don't sit well with baby's stomach.

Gina lead the way and they luckily side stepped some walking corpses.

'She seems to know where shes going'

'Just hope she does not have any friends'

It turns out that Gina was a good tracker. They arrived at a mini mart stop. Clementine remembered that it was the kind of shops they would often stop by when they were out in the road.

She felt giddy and grabbed Gina, until she motioned for her to stop.

Gina raised her index finger to her lip -be quiet.

Good thing Gina brought her shovel. As she tapped the glass window, snarls were heard. Gina looked at Clementine, her glance asking if she were ready. Clementine nods and Gina opened the door.

One decided that Clementine was a easy snack and Gina kicked it and dipped her shovel through its head. Clementine with the gun on her hand decided that her hammer would suffice the incoming. She moves tirelessly her only assurance was that Aj was tucked safe on her backpack. Hitting the knee like she was supposed to then smashing their heads.

They killed five. Clementine decided that Gina is merciless with her shovel. They did a quick sweep inside the minimart and Clementine was elated to see that the minimart has slide down metals that locks the windows and the doors. They decided to bring it down even though risks involve the metal noise which it accompanies. It wont do much if a horde decided to barge in but it would buy them time as Clementine discovered a back door back to the woods.

The fruits of their labor would be the stop to themselves, small and looted it may seem. Clementine knows that if they were quiet enough they could make it through days, she hoped.

With the place secure, untouched baby items and some cans of food; Clementine decided to have a conversation with Gina. Easily finding a pen behind the counter and finding some stacks of cash, she then walked up to Gina who was busy staring at the flickering candle light. It was almost night and Aj is quietly sleeping his metal trolley filled with blankets and some clothes. He ate his first jar full of baby food.

Clementine approached Gina. Gina broken from the trance looked at her. She showed her the money and pen. Gina motioned for her to sit down by her side.

Clementine wrote first on the paper bill.

'Whats your real name?'

Gina grabbed the pen offered.

'Beth'

'Hi Beth' Beth smiled.

'Are you with someone or are you alone?'

'With someone for a while then got kidnapped, did a stupid thing then got shot in the head' Beth then pointed at the left side of her head. Clementine would swear it was just a scab until Beth took her hand and placed it on the back of her head. Then Beth gave her a bill.

'They thought I was dead, buried me'

Clementine turned the bill.

'Lucky for me, It was shallow'

It was her turn to write.

'You' re a miracle Beth'

'Can you speak before?'

Beth nods

'Can you hear clearly before?'

'Beth nods

'Can you do most of it now?'

Beth shook her head.

'Hope you could' Beth smiled though her eyes are glassy.

'I'm having trouble controlling half of my body'

Clementine flipped the bill.

'I get headaches and its a struggle to write'

'Think you can find an aspirin, Clem?'

It was Clementine's turn to nod.

It was night and the dead's noise are terrifying. Clementine found a bottle full of aspirin and gave it to Beth. She found an extra water bottle, some wipes and some power bar too.

Clementine handed her the bottle of aspirin, the bottle of water and some wipes.

'We better clean your wounds' Beth read and she nodded.

Clementine also decided to clean up. Munching some power bars while wiping the dirt off her face.

Beth handed her a bill.

'Thank you, I feel much better'

'So how old are you Clementine?'

'Im 12'

'And Aj?'

'He is 5 months'

'You two are young'

Beth knew the answer to 'where are your parents' and even she won't open up her wound.

'Where are you two going?'

'Up north, they say there is a safe zone.'

'You two are alone?'

'I was with Christa, some guys attacked us.'

'I ran and ended up in cabin with a group.'

'We decided to head up north and some were killed'

'They fight and he killed her'

Beth flipped the bill.

'I had to kill him'

Instead of cold-blooded eyes, Beth saw the pain and tears in her eyes. Beth hugged Clementine as she sobbed on her chest. Beth then handed her a bill.

'Sometimes we have to do, what we have to do'

II. Judging Trees.

Clementine did not know the plan. Will Beth leave them and find her group or will she stay?

She selfishly hoped for the latter.

She trusted her, she knew in her heart that Beth meant no harm. Dozen of experiences, she knew who to trust. Some manipulates and some constantly boss her by their book she was too young. Not Beth. She treated her like an adult and shes handy with the baby.

That night they talked through paper bills Aj stirred awake. The babe was crying and for the first time she didn't know what to do; rocking him, feeding him and to no avail Aj just wailed. Maybe she just panicked, sometimes Aj would do that. They were lucky, the herd just passed by.

Until Beth picked him up and said with the bill -gas.

The baby farted and was again asleep. Clementine found it funny and chuckled a little.

That night she asked her if she was a mom, threading carefully around the subject.

No, she gestured but added.

'Took care of Judith, like she was mine'

Carol and her were able to talk. Just a little, telling her that the babe is alive. She hugged her then sobbing. Carol's hand on her head.

"Daryl's been looking for you."

Beth raised her head up. Tenderness was evident in Carol's eyes. She knew and she approves. Then Dawn called for her.

From what Carol told her Maggie and Glenn were alive. So is the Grimes family, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, another four from a group joined them and Daryl. They will head up to Washington.

He was safe and thought she was dead. Beth better fix that soon.

'Im going up north, too' Beth told her. Tremors of pain run down from the base of her neck to her spine.

Clementine grabbed the aspirin and the water bottle. Beth thankfully popped some pills and once some of the pain dissipitated, she wrote on the bill.

'It might take some time, my head hurts. Im a burden. Leave me.'

'We will not leave you' She was clearly loyal with a brave heart, which reminded her of Michonne.

Beth took comfort with the Clementine. She mouthed a 'Thank you' at the girl then silently weeped.

`There are still good people in this world, Daryl.`she thought.

.

It was morning when they decided to leave the mart. A box of baby food in tow, then some clothes and some diapers. Beth told her that shirts could serve as Aj's diaper if they run out of it. They just needed to find a nearby stream.

They should stay away from people. Clementine wrote her and Beth understood.

Hours of walking they ended up in the suburbs.

Beth was thankful for the fresh clean clothes. Other than the constant pressure on the top of her head everything is fine. Too fine.

Until Clementine tugged at her arm and mouthed a word 'run'. A herd was nearby.

Every contact to the pavement Beth's head would crack. They should not slow down. Houses lined the streets and Clementine motioned for the on the right. From what she gestured they would use the backdoor. Beth secured the box of baby food in her arms.

One clear sweep and thankfully the house was secure. The windows were boarded up. Beth knew that it would not keep the dead away, once they hear something they never stop. She motioned for Clementine to be quiet and the girl nodded.

It was a small house, has a small kitchen and one bedroom. There was a small hole in the boards and Beth took a peek outside.

She wondered if the inhabitants of the house was outside. She decided not to think about it but instead turned to Clementine. She was cleaning a gun.

'You know how to use it' she wrote on the bill.

Clementine nods.

'Lee taught me.'

'Where is he?'

'He is on a better place, together with my parents.'

It was Beth's turn to nod. Truly the girl knows how to use the gun, never use it until needed.

.

Night time and Beth is awake, the only benefit of being partially deaf would be everything is peaceful. The ache in her head was a constant reminder that she was alive.

She trailed her eye to the little girl sleeping on the bed. Aj tucked in her arms. Beth looked at the girl and noticed that she was probably having a nightmare, keeps wriggling. Her mouth forming words.

Beth stood up and was about to wake up the girl then Clementine bolted up right.

Panting heavily catching her breath. Beth felt her head. No fever. So it was a nightmare.

'Wanna talk about it?' Beth later wrote as Clementine took a sip from the offered bottle. She nodded and wrote.

' was back in savannah together with my mom and dad'

'They held up my hand'

'Next thing I knew they were walkers'

'Wouldn't let go of me'

'Then Lee grabbed me away'

'Next thing I knew, he was one of them too.'

'You just miss them Clem'

Clementine nodded her head.

'Do you miss someone Beth?'

'Yeah, I miss Maggie my sister, Judith the baby and Daryl the most'

'Who is Daryl?'

Beth's cheeks tinted. How do you explain strength, love and hope to a child?

They held hands. He carried her multiple times. Beth regret the moments they almost kiss. She feels warm everytime she thinks about the time when he laid down and she'd sing songs by his side.

Daryl was her strength in Grady. Till this day.

Clementine noticed how Beth's eyes would light up when she asked who Daryl is. She concluded it was like what her parents got from each other and what Omid got from Christa vice versa. You really could not explain it and its diferent from her love to Aj or to Lee.

Clementine noticed how people were broken if they were left. Christa was devasted and so was Kenny. Her parents were lucky they got to be together. Beth was different, she can feel the hope and faith that someday, she and Daryl would be together. Clementine believed Beth.

Clementine may not be wise or old but she knew what love is when she sees one. She hoped that someday she will grow up to be just like her.

.

Clementine soon slept that night. She was used to wake up in specific time every morning. Aj sure made her, but today she overslept. Where is Aj by the way?

She scanned her eyes in the bedroom. No Aj. She looked for him outside and there he was. In Beth's arm. Her panic subsided as she read the bill.

'He was crying and you were sound asleep.'

'Took him, fed him and changed him.'

Clementine mouthed a thank you.

.

Clementine noticed a jar. Inside were worms.

Beth handed her a bill.

'It rained last night. I got them with the rain water.'

'They're clean we can eat them.'

Clementine looked at her like she was crazy. That was until Beth popped the lid off and ate one.

Clementine scrunched up her nose but she was sure hungry as hell.

Beth handed her a bill.

'They purge once you put them in the water, they're clean.'

'Excellent source of protein.'

Clementine scrunched up her nose but grabbed the annelid which was offerred.

They taste bland and slides down smooth on her mouth. She expected to taste dirt but tasted none. The worm was wriggling and she put it out of its misery. All in all it was not bad.

Beth watched, amused. She grabbed some and ate. Clementine mimicked her.

'I got enough water for a shower'

It was Clementine's turn to be amused.

.

Clementine helped her carry four pails of water. Enough for them.

For a long time Clementine hated water. It was all she wants now. It was her turn first and Beth gave her the two pails. She got her new clothes from the mini mart a soap and a shampoo.

.

Clementine felt satisfied as layer of dirt covered the tiles. Dirt was once in her body now out of her mind. She also washed her hair, which was a bit long. Beth's hair was also long and she figured they need to cut each other's hair.

.

'Okay' Beth answered. She sighed as Clementine cut her hair. It was really for safety. Her once long hair was now at her nape. She just finished her shower and to save water, Aj took his too.

It was Clementine's turn for the trim.

Now free of dirt, she noticed her forehead. The leftmost of her forehead was swollen. Maybe, that's why she couldn't talk; there were numerous possibilities but atleast she was alive.

Now the stitches on her face itches. It needed to be removed soon.

She also noticed Clementine's left forearm.

'Was bitten by a dog.'

'Suspicious I would turn they locked me up in a shed'

'Has to stitch myself up'

'It itches'

'I will remove mine, want me too remove yours too?'

She nodded.

Clementine felt her head was lighter and so was Beth. She gave her one of her purple elastic. Beth tied her hair on the side while Clementine tried a pony tail and Beth gave her a thumbs up. She was blonde and even with the scars she was really pretty. Clementine really hoped to grow up just like her.


End file.
